nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Porsche 911 GT2 (997)
The Porsche 911 GT2 (997) is the third generation model of the Porsche 911 GT2. Porsche fitted the 3.6L Flat-6 engine with dual VGTs (Variable-geometry turbochargers). The result is 61 hp more than the last generation model. It was replaced by its lightweight and biturbo variant - the Porsche 911 GT2 RS (997). 'Need for Speed: ProStreet' The Porsche 911 GT2 appears in Need for Speed: ProStreet with a price tag of $185,000. It is given a Tier 3 rating and only playable in the PC, PS3 and Xbox 360 releases. The GT2 is unlocked upon dominating the Super Promotion Showdown: Autopolis race day. The Porsche 997 GT2 in Need for Speed: ProStreet is one of the most competitive cars for most race modes, especially Speed Challenge. It can reach a very high top speed and has a powerful acceleration to hit it quickly. The GT2 also handles well and may be upgraded and adjusted for drifting. 'Need for Speed: Undercover' The Porsche 911 GT2 appears in Need for Speed: Undercover with a price tag of $212,000. Upon reaching Wheelman Level 9.5, the 911 GT will be unlocked for purchase. The GT2 has a precise and grippy handling. Its acceleration is nerfed in this title and up to par with other averagely accelerating cars. The main strength of the GT2 is top speed, which is 225 mph (362 km/h) without performance parts. However, the Porsche 911 Turbo (997) and Porsche 911 GT3 RS (997) are capable of higher top speeds. Rose Largo drives a modified Porsche 911 GT2, whose body kit cannot be purchased in career mode. The standard GT2 also appears as a Federal Sport Cruiser in the PS2/Wii, DS & PSP releases. In the Boss Car Pack DLC, the player can drive Rose Largo's car, which is given a Tier 1 rating. Rose's car hits 251 mph (404 kmh) as top speed. Her GT2 also comes with a lot of power at the expense of handling. The player can use the car in every game mode. The free Challenge Series expansion includes an upgraded Porsche GT2. This variant is known as "Speed Machine". Like Rose's GT2, the Speed Machine has a high top speed (250 mph/402 km/h) and an outstanding acceleration. 'Shift Series' The 911 GT2 is the most expensive Tier 3 car in Need for Speed: Shift due to its price tag of $250,000. It has a car rating of 12.00. In Shift 2: Unleashed, it can be purchased for $195,200. The GT2 has a B 1130 performance index rating and 4.02 handling rating. It is classed as a Modern Road car. Similar to the Porsche 911 GT3 RS, the GT2 can achieve fast corner entry speeds wihout a great loss of traction. It has good braking capabilities and can keep up with the fastest cars within its range. 'Need for Speed: World' The Porsche 911 GT2 (997) was made available in Need for Speed: World on August 10th, 2012. It was released as a Tier 3 vehicle. Since August 22nd, 2012, the car has been featured as a Class A car. It is equipped with Gromlen race tuned parts as standard and has an overall rating of 716. It costs . The GT2 stacks up well with the Porsche 911 GT3 RS (997.2) and other powerful Class A cars. Its best trait is acceleration. The nitrous boost of the GT2 is also very effective. The handling of the car is featured with a lot of traction, which is useful for controlling the vehicle at high-speed corners although this trait might affect its steering precision in low-speed turns. Top speed is 209 mph (336 km/h). Compared to the Porsche 911 Carrera S, it has a more direct steering. In terms of precision, the GT3 RS is better, although it is also prone to oversteer whilst turning at a high speed. The GT2 is one of the best performing Class A cars in the game. It is useful in every game mode and suitable for Pro and Ultra series parts, which can upgrade its rating to Class S. 'Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012)' The 911 GT2 RS appears in the Need for Speed Heroes Pack for the PC, PS3 and Xbox 360 releases of Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012). It is featured with the body work of Rose Largo's car from Need for Speed: Undercover. Purchasing the Need for Speed Heroes Pack will immediately unlock the GT2 within Singleplayer. It is unlocked in Multiplayer upon the player completing 18 SpeedList events in Sports cars. Trivia *Rose's Porsche 911 GT2 can be unlocked as die-cast car in Need for Speed: Undercover. The player must enter kodkupke in the cheat codes menu to get it. *In Shift 2: Unleashed, the Porsche Cayman S can have its engine swapped with the flat-six motor of the Porsche 997 GT2. Gallery Porsche 911 GT2 Rose Undercover.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover (Rose) PORSCHE 911 GT2.jpg|Need for Speed: Shift (Modified) NFSWPorsche911GT2997.jpg|Need for Speed: World ("Red") Shift2gt2.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed NFSS2UWorks911GT2.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed (Works) Porsche 911 GT2 Shift 2 Unleashed Mobile.PNG|Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS) NFSMW2012911GT2997.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) (Need for Speed Heroes Pack) Category:Cars Category:Porsche Category:Cars in Need for Speed: ProStreet Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Undercover Category:Boss Car Pack Cars Category:Diecast cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Shift Category:Cars in Need for Speed: World Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS) Category:German Cars Category:RWD Cars Category:F6 powered Cars Category:500-600 Horsepower Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) Category:Need for Speed Heroes Pack Cars Category:Turbocharged Cars